1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing backward movement of skis.
2. The Prior Art
French patent No. 84 04333 (publication No. 2,561,113) relates to a device made up of a flap hinged on a crosswise pin carried by a lug solidly connected with the ski. Two bent and counterbent lateral arms have front ends, shaped like pivots pins, mounted in rotation in bores of the flap around a pin placed in a longitudinal plane. Means are provided for locking the arms on the ski in an inactive position and for bringing the arms from the inactive position to an active position in which they extend laterally with respect to the ski.
In the inactive position, the device is locked with its arms placed above the ski and in the backward direction of the latter. To bring it into the active position, it suffices to operate the locking means of the device to release these arms which, at a first time, pivot laterally on both sides of the ski relative to the flap, then, at a second time, pivot at the same time as the flap so that the end of their back part constituting a crampon comes in contact with the underlying snow or ice. In this way, when the wearer rests on one of the skis to advance the other ski to climb a slope, the supporting device for preventing backward movement receives all the reaction of the advancing effect of the other ski and pivots relative to the ski until the intermediate parts of the lateral arms come in contact with the ski and transmit to the latter a part of the resistant force which, otherwise, would run the risk of damaging the device or its pivoting mechanism.
This device is entirely satisfactory and enables the skier to climb steeper slopes than skins or other equivalent means. However, the means for recalling the arms, that is, returning them to their original position described in the two embodiments of this patent prove to be complex and burdensome because of the numerous parts that make them up.